We Found Love
by PopcornCandyGirl109
Summary: Songfic and a one-shot. Kagome and Sesshomaru are both together. They both do drug's. "It was him and me against the world and we were winning. Always winning the battle... But somehow, we lost the war."


Hey everybody! How have you all been? Well it's been busy now that summer's over and everyone has school work or job's to get to. But, I made time to write this little one-shot about this song I've been listening to over and over and over and over… and over. I simply love this song and I thought this would be a good song for my favorite couple. So enjoy. I don't own the song "We Found Love" by Rihanna and I don't own Inuyasha. Now, let the story begin and a little R & R never killed anyone.

Also, I do apologize. The character's in the story are a little OC. Actually a lot OC but I don't care. If you don't like it, then don't read it.

* * *

><p>The way he looked at me with those golden eyes.<p>

I felt as if my whole world revolved around this one man… No. This god.

It hurt so bad to know, that I would hurt him, in a way that I can't be forgiven.

Three Years Ago

I met him when I was 21. Finally able to be my own adult and able to drink… Which I did. A lot.

We we're both attending the same college and I met him through his brother who I'd been dating at the time. I was glad I met him, but sad that I was dating the wrong brother.

He and I both knew that.

Inuyasha and I broke up a couple of months later, but by then his brother, Sesshomaru, was dating someone else.

A couple months after that, and we met at a bar. He was single, and so was I. We went back to his house and things hit it off from there.

And I fell in love with him. He was my everything. I couldn't imagine a life without him in it.

**Yellow diamonds in the light**

**Now we're standing side by side**

**As your shadow crosses mine**

**What it takes to come alive**

The thing is though, I was addicted to drugs. And so was he.

Pill after pill, joint after joint, sniff after sniff. The high we both shared together. It was glorious it. It made us feel like we were one.

Night after night of partying we'd come home and have amazing sex. He was just that good.

One party, they had ecstasy. I wanted to try it but he said no. That it was a 'crap' drug and no good. I couldn't resist it.

It became my first choice of drug if it was on a list. And I loved the way it made me feel. Free like a bird. Flying so high.

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**

**But I've gotta let it go**

I ended up overdosing and in the hospital. He tried to warn me and I didn't listen.

Then he left me.

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

I eventually went to rehab and was clean… For awhile.

I went back to the streets and I saw him dealing. We made up and went back to our old ways. Together.

We fought. All the time. And it got worse as the time rolled on. But, I wasn't going to leave him. I loved him and he loved me. We always made up after having a fight and everything would get better.

**Shine a light through an open door**

**Love a life I will divide**

**Turn away 'cause I need you more**

**Feel the heartbeat in my mind**

Our love was so strong.

We were in euphoria

It was him and me against the world and we were winning. Always winning the battles…

But somehow. We lost the war.

**It's the way I'm feeling I just can't deny**

**But I've gotta let it go**

This time, he slept with someone else.

I was furious. How could he just throw our love down the drain like that?

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

He begged me back. Said it didn't mean anything. Said it was the high. That it took him over the edge and he cracked. He asked me if I could fix it. Mend it.

"Yes Sesshomaru."

I'll try my best.

I did too. I worked so hard through the drug-fueled haze. So hard.

It was so hard that his depression was asking for my company and I obliged.

More drugs, more pills.

**Yellow diamonds in the light**

**Now we're standing side by side**

**As your shadow crosses mine**

The fights rose back up. The mean words and the hateful names.

Then passionate sex. Lovely sex. A feeling only he could give. The only feeling I had left.

I was so numb. Nothing get past my barriers that I had building. No one and nothing but him. My beautiful Sesshomaru.

The fights kept on coming our way. I was getting sick and tired of all the fighting. It made it even harder to go through this pain right along with him.

Then we started drifting. The waves were pulling us apart and a hurricane was coming.

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

Then another overdose on my part. Another trip to rehab. I was clean again and I felt like this time though, that I could see.

I really thought about the situation I was in. And how much it was effecting my well-being.

Sesshomaru never came and checked up on me while I was gone.

When I came home, he was passed out on the floor. I stared at him hard. Noticing all the little things that I loved about him. And all things that I didn't want to acknowledge.

I thought about all the fun time's we had. All the good memories of us being together. Every single happy moment we spent together.

It was such a blessing to have known this man. When he was sober, he was so thoughtful and so wise. It was shame to waste all that beauty on something so, ridiculous, as a simple high that he could get enjoying life.

It was because I knew he didn't want to leave that boat, that I was doing this.

I was packing my stuff and getting it together when he stirred. He grabbed my leg and begged. And cried. I fought against the tears that were threatening to spill out.

I told him that I saw land. And that it was time for me to come ashore.

"Kagome. Please. Don't leave me."

His voice. So beautiful just like him, called to me. Oh, how I wished I could come back to it. But I knew I couldn't listen to it.

"I'm sorry."

I loved this man. God, how I loved this man.

And I left him on the floor and walked out the door.

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place**

**We found love in a hopeless place **


End file.
